The process of constructing a 3D structure is known from several techniques. Images captured from a plurality of viewpoints/locations/angles, by a camera embedded into a user device, are required for constructing the 3D structure. A series of processes are then performed on the images for constructing the 3D structure.
However, the process of constructing the 3D structure is generally being performed on a remote server. This is because of the processing limitation of a user device. The user device includes a limited data processing support which is insufficient for constructing the 3D structure. Thus, conventionally the user device capturing images of an object transfers the images to the remote server for further processing. The step of transmitting the images over a network, to the remote server adds to the overall time required for constructing the 3D structure.
Further, the process of constructing the 3D structure requires extrinsic camera parameters related to the camera embedded into the user device. The extrinsic camera parameter are generally been extracted from the images upon processing of the images. Extracting the extrinsic camera parameters from the images consumes a lot of time and thus contributes to the overall time required for constructing the 3D structure.
Thus, there is an immense need of a system and a method that can improve the overall time required for constructing the 3D structure and can provide near real time experience for constructing the 3D structure.